create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starrygrays/International Spy Organization (ISO)
This is an open-role collab. It's about a spy school, which is also it's own organization. Feel free to add roles, just justify them. The age ranges from 13 to 18. Female *The Perfectionist: A spy student who is always on top of her game, and has never failed a mission in her life, best friends with Scientist, attracts a few boys: Taken by me *The Scientist: An extremely intelligent student, best friends with the perfectionist, always making experiments and uncovering clues, huge crush on The Muscle: Taken by me *The Fighter: A spy who is tough and rutheless, doesn't have many friends, extremely mean, a bit of a bully: Create *The Clutz: A struggling spy student who fails many missions, and always makes mistakes, best friends with misunderstood and the clown, huge crush on The Silent One: Taken by me *The Snob: A spy student who is average, yet treats everyone below her since her father is one of the top spies that run the organization, best friends with the ditz huge boy magnet, often flirts with boys: K9 *The Shy One: A spy student who is extremely shy, is a very good spy but would rather not spend her time being a spy, and likes to read and paint: K9 *The Sad One: A spy student who feels that she will never meet to her true potential of a spy, cries often, likes to be alone, suffers from horrible trauma from her past: Taken by me *The Ditz: A spy who isn't on the bright side, often messed up during missions, doesn't understand basic spy rules, best friends with the snob: K9 *The Evil One: A spy who is highly skilled, secretly works for another organization, plans on overthrowing the ISO, main antagonist of the story, has the follower working for her: Create *The Easygoing Artist: dreamer, often has her head in need the clouds, best In stealth, huge crush on the peacemaker, secretly jealous of Perfectionist: Stormie *Worrisome One: Anxious, negative, usually is talking about what bad things could happen, scared, quiet, sister of the insane one: K9 Male *The Muscle: A spy who is strong and well built, extremely snobby, a major girl magnet, has a crush on the snob: OPEN *The Misunderstood: A spy who is often ignored, usually works on finding clues, best friends with the clutz and clown, huge crush on the shy one, constantly bullied: Taken by me *The Clown: A spy who is a huge joker, constantly pulls pranks, likes to annoy the enemies, best friends with the misunderstood one and the clutz, huge crush on the clutz: Taken by me *The Peace-maker: A very good spy, believes fighting does not need to solve everything, a nature lover, has a crush on the perfectionist: Stormie *The Silent One: A spy who is highly skilled, rarely talks, attracts many girls, very strong, potentially dangerous to enemies: K9 *The Insane One: A spy who has lost his mind, often talks to himself, watches people, carries around a stuffed elephant at all times, brother of the worrisome one: K9 *The Follower: A spy who is very dangerous, very scared of the evil one, works for the evil one, secondary antagonist: K9 *The Serious One: A spy who takes every mission seriously, very skilled, bossy and commanding, very protective of the people he loves: K9 *The Mechanic: A spy who has a very high IQ, builds robots and weapons, often bullied, huge crush on the Scientist: K9 Category:Blog posts